custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden in Deepest Shadows
This is the Main Page for the Hidden in Deepest Shadows storyline. Hidden in Deepest Shadows is a fanon storyline created by user Lalajujunini. Synopsis Our story involves the many adventures of the Toa Khrodak, a team of Toa who each have their own reasons to hide themselves away from society. The team grows and the members shift over time, and tensions are often high. HistoryCategory:Hidden in Deepest Shadows The story was created by Lalajujunini over a period of a few months. Akaku soon introduced Lalajujunini to Custom Bionicle Wiki, where they eventually put the story, which has expanded from there. Story Prologue In the Guard of a Beast Our story begins with Khrodak, a Toa of Magnetism, who is being hunted by the Brotherhood of Makuta. On the run, he meets Sarhab, a Matoran of Iron. Fearing for his life, he gives a Toa Stone to the Matoran, wishing to pass on his Toa Power if he was ever going to die. Sarhab was also on the run from the Makuta. A few years later, he met former Nyrah Ghost, codename Phantom, now mutated and working for the Dark Hunters, on a mission for the Shadowed One. Though he was a Dark Hunter, he still had compassion and morals, making him useful for only a few select missions. Phantom was aware of this, and decided to teach all he knew about his craft to Sarhab, and pass on all his knowledge before his usefulness ran out. Phantom specialized in Kanoka and Kanohi, and had many theoretical masks. Though he was too large and awkwardly shaped to do any mask crafting himself, he guided Sarhab through the process of making one of the theoretical masks, the Kanohi Aachon. Neither of them were able to wear the mask: Sarhab was a Matoran and thus could not access the mask's powers, and Phantom could not access Kanohi powers in his mutated state. Sarhab suspected that the mask would not work without a certain metal, essential to the unique reactions occurring in the formation of the mask, a catalyst for the reaction. Phantom doubted the existence of such a metal, and believed that his mask was successful. Sarhab still spent some time attempting to calculate the required chemical compound to instigate the reaction he believed had not happened, but was dissuaded by Phantom after some attempts to forge the metal. Eventually Phantom was sent on a long-term mission to a far-away island, and was unable to meet up with Sarhab anymore. Once again on the run, Sarhab hid from the Makuta until one day, when his Toa Stone began to glow. Saddened, Sarhab knew what must have happened. Khrodak must have been found, and before being killed, he must have turned himself into a Turaga, giving his Toa Power to Sarhab. Sarhab secretly made his way into a nearby deserted village, which happened to have a Toa Suva, and used it to activate the Toa Stone. His Kanohi mask was in the typical shape of a Kanohi Kakama, but could not seem to go very fast. After trying very hard, he ended up realizing that his mask was actually a Mahiki, Mask of Illusion. Torn He stayed ahead of the Makuta for a very long time, by posing as a Toa of Stone, but was eventually discovered. Vamprah, Rahona, Tharil, and Tonok attacked him near Karda Nui. An Av-Matoran, named Mivu, was out on patrol and witnessed the battle. The three Makuta Dahfk were killed, and Vamprah was carried off by a large flying Rahi. As he was flying away, Vamprah shattered the summit of a nearby mountain with his Power Scream, starting an avalanche which tumbled down the mountain towards Sarhab. Mivu raced into the path of the avalanche and threw himself across the body of the Toa's giant body, unconscious on the ground. The Matoran activated his special ability: Quick-Travel. As with all Av-Matoran abilities, it could only be activated when in contact with a Toa. This power allowed him to teleport instantly to anywhere within his range of vision. He then teleported himself and Sarhab out of the path of the avalanche. He teleported many more times before he had arrived back at his home village. He managed to call for help and the Village elders before he fainted from exhaustion. Mivu was rested and Sarhab’s many injuries tended. A few weeks later, Sarhab had almost completely recovered, and was preparing to leave. Knowing that the Makuta could find him again, he gave the Aachon that he had forged with Phantom to Mivu for safekeeping. Soon after Sarhab left was the Naming Day holiday, on which, deserving Matoran would have the spelling of their name changed, increasing the length, while still keeping the same pronunciation. Mivu had, to honor his brave rescue of the Toa Sarhab, his named changed from Mivu to Miivouh. Sarhab and the Toa Odutuk Soon after leaving the Av-Matoran, Sarhab encountered a team of Toa called the Toa Odutuk, after their leader, Odutuk. After Sarhab helped them defend a village from a Nui-Jaga, they asked him to become the sixth member of their team. Sarhab accepted, though it could be dangerous to his cover. He immediately improved all their armor, increasing strength and enlarging size, spending as much elemental energy as he could spare and still be prepared for battle. Before this he had rarely used his elemental powers, trying to keep them as full as possible in case of battle, and only improving his own armor slightly. He stayed with them for a few weeks but soon left the team, mainly because he felt that he was regarded as dishonorable. He had revealed his story to them, and after they discovered that he had killed three Makuta, breaking the Toa Code, they felt differently about him. Sarhab also disapproved of Narin and Odutuk’s rude and negative attitudes, as well as Odutuk’s condescending, violent, controlling, and almost tyrannical leadership style. Hidden in Deepest Shadows Sarhab eventually made his way to Metru Nui, where, though the sea gates were closed, he managed to tunnel in by pushing liquid iron into cracks in the stone, and then widening them by pushing it outwards. He continued like this all the way through the Great Barrier, using cracks in the stone to make a rough tunnel. He tunneled under the Great Sea of Protodermis, and emerged in the Archives just before the inhabitants of Mata Nui returned. He noticed the work of Turaga Dume, and after the other Turaga arrived, he contacted them and arranged for several rooms in the archives to be sectioned off as a forge and living space for himself. Onua was the only Toa Nuva aware of Sarhab’s existence, as he helped build earthen walls around the forge Sarhab had constructed, helped make the walls look like a collapsed section of Archives, assisted in the installation of levitation disks in some sections of wall, to allow aaccess to the tunnel, the far end of the tunnel, and an entrance to the Archives just outside, and also installed channels for molten protodermis and fresh water to enter the forge. Sarhab had a living space, a forge area, and a few other rooms containing kanoka disks and other materials, and some for storage of finished works. While all of the Turaga of Mata Nui completely understood the necessity of killing the Makuta, as they had found it necessary to occasionally kill their adversaries during their travels, Turaga Dume was not sure that he was to be trusted, and Onua was concerned with Sarhab’s moral integrity for a short while. After his rooms were sealed off, Sarhab successfully forged five theoretical masks using catalyst metal: the Nuuk, Mask of Power Channeling, the Karad, Mask of Magnetism, the Tairu, Mask of Plasma, the Taltir, Mask of Density Control, and the Havelle, Mask of Self. Battle for Power When the Makuta invaded Karda Nui, Miivouh’s village was one of the first to be invaded. The Makuta cornered him, and released their Shadow Leeches, but did not succeed in turning him to Shadow, though they believed that they had. Miivouh destroyed the Shadow Leeches with small blasts of Light, but changed his color scheme to a darker one. This, combined with a reversed grip on his Power Swords, made the Makuta believe that he had been turned to their side. Once he had tricked him, they let him roam free, and he escaped to the Swamp of Secrets. He briefly encountered Bitil, but the Makuta took no notice of him. He followed Takanuva back to the Shadow Matoran, and when they were returned to their original Light state (though they were still deformed), he used the opportunity to exit his Shadow color scheme, but this time took the guise of a Ta-Matoran, not a Ko-Matoran. After being brought back to Metru Nui, he watched the Toa Nuva and Toa Mahri defend Metru Nui against the Makuta. The Salvation of Shadow When a single Rahkshi flew over the defenses and prepared to land among a nearby group of Matoran, he immediately ran towards the middle of the group, pushing people away and telling them to run. Before he could escape, the Rahkshi landed. Before he could be injured, though, Toa Kopaka piloted the Jetrax T6 directly above and released a rapid fire burst from his Midak Skyblasters. Though this destroyed the Rahkshi, it, unknown to Kopaka, proved harmful to Miivouh. Midak Skyblasters fire spheres of solid light, which are drawn from the light in the environment. Overuse can cause an area to be drained of all its light, turning it to Shadow. The high amount of firing in that one precise spot led to the draining of light from it, and its occupant. Miivouh became a Matoran of Shadow. Unusually, Miivouh recognized what was happening to him and fought it. He managed to keep his mind stable and never let the Shadow take over his mind. But Miivouh knew that he couldn’t stay that way for long. Unfamiliar with the scientific reasoning behind his transformation, he suspected that the Jetrax T6 could reverse it. After visiting the hangar where the vehicle was kept, he discovered that it was no use, and had a mental breakdown. The Toa Nuva found him under the wing of the Jetrax, huddled and crying, but once they saw him he ran. He hid in the Archives, where he, after realizing that his hold on sanity was slipping, decided that he was a danger to all the other Matoran, and decided to commit suicide. He couldn’t find any weapons in his section of the Archives, and was unwilling to endanger any Matoran by opening a Rahi pen, even to let the Rahi kill him. He threw himself against a wall repeatedly, attempting to kill himself. Incidentally, nearby, inside a disguised pile of rubble, lived Sarhab. He heard the thumping, and, believing a Matoran to be in danger, perhaps fighting for their life against some escaped Rahi, he decided to blow his cover. He pulled back a section of his wall and peered out. Farther down the passageway, he could see a Matoran limping away. He followed at a distance, realizing that this was a Shadow Matoran, and not only a Shadow Matoran, but his friend Miivouh. Miivouh remembered that the Toa Suva in the Great Temple had a cache of weapons, and decided to go there. He found an old, seemingly empty Toa Stone on a relic table. He was going to use it to open the Suva. After slinking through the Metru Nui streets, trying to stay hidden, he finally arrived at the Great Temple. As a last resort, he put on the mask given o him by Sarhab. If it was so special that Sarhab had to leave it behind so that the Makuta couldn’t get at it, maybe it could help him. Of course he couldn’t activate it, because he was a Matoran. Luckily, Sarhab knew that in fact, the mask might actually be able to save him. While Miivouh was disracted, he grabbed the Toa Stone and let it have just a miniscule fraction of his Toa Power. Not enough to turn him into a Turaga, and definitely not enough to turn a Matoran into a Toa, but just what was needed. This is because, millennia ago, a Toa had, in fact, filled up the Stone, but over time the Toa Power had gone dormant. The Power Sarhab had given it had been just enough to activate the Power again. Miivouh never noticed, as he placed the Toa Stone in the Toa Suva, that now the Stone was glowing much stronger. As the Suva opened, and he grabbed a Double-Bladed Barbed Broadsword, a tendril of Toa Power shot from the Suva, transforming him into a Toa of Shadow. Then the power of the Kanohi Aachon, Great Mask of Defense, activated. It allowed Miivouh to block out all of the evil thoughts that he had been anticipating. Miivouh then had access to all of the powers of Shadow, like Shadow Hand and Blasts of Shadow, but none of the mental effects. Mental Powers, like inspiring fear, were affected though, now he could inspire trust. Without catalyst metal in the mask, though, it would soon burn out and Miivouh would become evil. Sarhab blocked the exits, and then quickly explained what had happened, and what would happen, to Miivouh. They headed back to the forge. As a Toa of Iron, Sarhab could use his elemental powers to create any metal. This allowed him to create catalyst metal without going through the complex process of forging it from scratch. This had allowed him to stabilize the theoretical masks, including the Nuuk he wore. He forged a new Aachon for Miivouh, this time, one that would not burn out. Reign of Shadows When Makuta Teridax revealed himself to be in control of the Great Spirit Robot, Sarhab and Miivouh left Metru Nui using the secret tunnel through the Great Barrier in Sarhab’s rooms. They made their way to the Northern Continent. Recently, the Toa Odutuk had encountered a group of Rahkshi, which destroyed all except Odutuk. During the battle, He had taken a blow to the head, and forgot all of the events during and immediately before the battle with the Rahkshi. He was knocked out and the Rahkshi left him for dead. After he came to, he want immediately to the nearest Matoran hideout. The few Matoran who had managed to escape Makuta and hide were barely surviving, and wary of strangers. One of the Matoran had seen Odutuk before with his team, and after being informed that Odutuk had no idea where they went, decided that he was a spy, and had betrayed his team to Makuta. Odutuk was frightened by the possibility that he could have betrayed his team and forgotten, but it seemed credible, since he had been left alive. He soon met Sarhab and Miivouh, and, though wary of Miivouh at first, stayed with them on their travels. They soon encountered a Toa of Lightning named Macabe. She had once given Odutuk and his friends Toa Stones, this is how they became Toa. She had become a Turaga by accident, and at first tried to reverse the transformation. Eventually, she came to terms with her new form. Then, she was struck by lightning from the Red Star. She was a Toa once more, but her villagers suspected that she had been dabbling in something evil. They cast her out of the village. She tried to help Matoran, but was regarded as an abomination. When she met Sarhab, Miivouh, and Odutuk, she had with her a Toa of Gravity named Temegi. Temegi had been exiled from his village immediately after becoming a Toa. He was unused to his new powers and caused an increase of Gravity, leveling the village and destroying the crops. Luckily, no one was hurt, but he was made to leave until he could control his powers. Macabe found him battling a pair of Rahkshi, and they defeated them together. She helped him master his powers, and he stayed with her. The five Toa, Sarhab, Miivouh, Odutuk, Macabe, and Temegi, wandered, barely surviving, for a few weeks. To be continued... Category:Storyline